


Snapshot 1

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snapshot of Nick Hawley and Jennifer Mills and moments with them because Jenny and Nick deserve more stories out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot 1

Snapshot 1

    It was dark and the smell of burned out candles was in the air. The sound of seagulls squaking and calling to each other awoke Nick. He groaned turning his head only to hear a murmur of resistance from his left. Jenny was still asleep with her head resting on his chest and her legs wrapped around his own. He smiled to himself watching her sleep. Her big curls splayed everywhere and covering one side of her face and her face a mask of pure relaxation. She always slept with her mouth partially open which he secretly found adorable but would never tell her that. He moved her hair away from her face and kissed her gently on the lips not getting a response at first.

     "Mmmm Nicky. " She whispered before kissing him back.

   A shot of intense desire caused him to bite his lip and pull back a little. Every time she called him that it was like a magic spell because his body always reacted. It didn't help matters knowing all she was wearing was a pair of his boxers. He sighed knowing after last night he should let her rest but he couldn't resist kissing her once more. He breathed her in smelling her scent coming off her skin. She smelled amazing like sunlight and heat and the ocean. She smelled like everything he ever dreamed of.

   Nick Hawley's heart beat a bit out of sync when he realized he wished he could wake up with Jenny every day forever. He closed his eyes feeling his hand tighten around her waist. He saw flashes of what life could be like with her by his side and he loved the idea. He sighed and looked at her again as if he had to make sure she was actually still in his arms.

    "I love you, Pumpkin. " He whispered in her hair before drifting off to sleep nestled against her collarbone. He missed the smile that graced Jenny's lips when he spoke those words.


End file.
